Izaya Mua
Izaya Mua (イザヤムーア, Mua Izaya) Is a Vizard that has been currently active within Hama Town although he is angry at the betrayal of his best friend wich turned Izaya into a Vizard, Izaya still helps Shinigami who are in need. Izaya was an assassin, spy, and somewhat of an adventurer he has killed many people, learned secrets from many people, and has been to places no one has ever heard of, but he since left this life. Izaya tends to keep to himself and is mysterious to all but his closest friends. Although he seems like a cold-hearted person the people that know him say that he does truly care for his friends and will do almost anything for them. Appearance Izaya looks like any normal being even blending into the background to those not looking for him. He stands at an average 5'9 and weighs 157 pounds. He wears normal clothes that any teen would wear usually a short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He has black hair and brown eyes. Izaya says that he loves the fact that he is so bland and uninteresting because it allows him to find info better, and assassinate easier. Personality Although he is an Assassin and a Spy, Izaya is loyal to his close friends willing to defend them with his life. He is perceived to be somewhat of a lazy person, but he is actually really active able to multitask with relative ease. He has a creative mind giving him new ways to assassinate and spy. He is a person that will not quit even if defeat is obvious he pushes through the pain and still fights even if all his bones are broken. Izaya enjoys video games and places with a lovely view, his favorite type of food is steak with mash potatoes from the real world, and his favorite drink is anything strawberry. History Izaya Mua was once the 4th seat within the First Division he rose quickly through the ranks with his best friend Sairento Furyoku of the Second Division. Izaya was gifted in being able to take small amounts of information and use it effectively to his advantage, this caught the eye of many of his superiors. Even one of the members of the Royal Guard took notice claiming that Izaya's ability to advance quickly could cause him to be the youngest Captain and in turn the youngest Royal Guard member. But all praise for Izaya stopped when he was forced into an experiment by his best friend Sairento in which he took Hallow blood and infused it within Izaya' blood. Izaya transformed into a monster and was subdued and taken to the dungeon to wait for his execution. A man named Zeljko Nordania freed Izaya claiming to understand what he was going through and promised him to help cure his condition. Izaya along with Zeljko left the Soul Society to Hama Town and met up with Zeljko's companion Daisuke Katashi who revealed that Zeljko and himself were Vizards and that they could cure Izaya. After Izaya was cured Zeljko and Daisuke took it upon themselves to train Izaya to help him attain Bankai and his Resurrection. In time all three became close friends it was at this time where Izaya posed as a High School student to throw off his pursuers. Later Zeljko reveled to Izaya that he and Daisuke were part of a group of people who left the Soul Society to help stop the growing darkness and prevent the world from being destroyed by the groups known as the Coelen Capitaliter and the Jūsanseiza. Plot Powers and Abilities Crushing Spiritual Power: Izaya surprisingly has the superior spiritual power it's so much so to give most if not all of the Captains and even Vasto Lorde great pause when dealing with him. Izaya tries his best to keep most of his power inside and not release it for two reasons: 1. He doesn't want to harm his friends and 2. He doesn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. He often uses his sealing belt to lower his spiritual power so he can be around others. Kido Expert: Although not his most used skill Izaya trained extensively in the way of Kido knowing that he would need it sooner or later able to use level 50 Kido without an incantation. Izaya prefers to use offensive Kido because he tends to use it only when he is in need of escaping "with a bang". Expert Strategist & Tactician: As a spy and assassin Izaya is prepared for almost any situation he encounters. He is able to think on the fly and can form plans that offshoot from other plans. He tends to have at least three other plans that are behind his original plan. Berserk Rage: Izaya has a state of mind in which his body goes into "auto-pilot" and will try and kill his enemies ruthlessly and without remorse. Izaya is extremely dangerous when he is in this state of mind since he releases all of his Spiritual power and gains supernatural strength. In one occasion Izaya caught a building that almost fell on him and threw it back at his enemy. Hakuda GrandMaster: Izaya trained constantly in the ways of Hakuda, he even broke both his arms in one training session and continued on with kicks. He uses Hakuda more than he uses his Zanpakuto, but he isn't a fool who will rush into combat with another potentially dangerous enemy with no weapon he uses Hakuda to assassinate his targets only using his Zanpakuto to defend himself if there is a complication with his mission. His speed, reflexes, and power in hand-to-hand combat are second to none, Izaya also incorporates Hakuda into his swordplay allowing him to keep his enemies off balance. *'Sen jū senkō'(千銃穿孔, Thousand Gun Punch): As the name suggests this move is when Izaya punches his opponents multiple times very very rapidly. His most basic move. *'Shōsūten burēku'(小数点ブレーク, Point Break): This attack is when Izaya focuses his spiritual energy on a point on his fist and releases the energy of the spiritual pressure after he makes contact with his fist. *'Akuma bītodaun'(悪魔ビートダウン, Demonic Beatdown): A three-pronged attack where Izaya breaks the main areas of the body arms, legs, and neck. Often opening up with Thousand Gun Punch. *'Shi man Guri-gaeshi'(死まんぐり返し, Death Piledriver): Izaya's most deadly hand-to-hand move to date. This move is when Izaya grabs his opponent and jumps into the air, while still holding his opponent, flies back towards the ground at high speeds while all the while spinning Izaya continues to spin after his opponent's head has made contact with the ground causing the enemy to break his neck and he continues until Izaya has ground away most of his opponent's body. Enhanced Strength: His constant training, adventuring, and fighting enemies stronger than him has given Izaya strength that gives him more strength then he normally should have. This strength coupled with his very impressive Hakuda skills make for one extremely deadly combination. Swordsmanship Master: Izaya trained with his Zanpakuto constantly as he needed a back up if an enemy that was stronger than him attacked or if he needs to defend himself if an assassination attempt went bad. Izaya can pinpoint a location on a person and cut it perfectly. Opting to go for the areas that cause his attackers to stop attacking so he can get an easier kill or escape. Unshakable Will: Izaya's protective mentality causes him to keep going even if he is almost dead. To him, sacrifice is the only redeemable action a person can do. he has often given up on assassinations because his target was saved by someone sacrificing themselves. Enhanced Durability: Through long nights of exercise Izaya can go long periods of time without his Spiritual Pressure dropping. He believes that the longer the fight goes the more satisfaction he can get out of it. Shunpo Master: Training in the art of Shunpo, Izaya get to vantage points where he can see clearer and be more able to plan out his attack plans. When Izaya uses Shunpo he uses it to make himself look like some sort of ghost. Only using it when he is in the shadows or while someones back is turned to him. Advanced Growth Rate: Izaya always wanting to learn more about combat and talking to his Zanpakuto he has gained amazing skills and powers in an incredible amount of time. Equipment Yokusei sōchi(抑制装置, Suppression device): This is a device that Izaya created to perform his assassinations with. As its name suggests it is a device that completely hides the users Reiatsu. The suppression is so much so that if the user was right in front of you, you wouldn't be able to sense his/her spiritual pressure. The device can be adjusted so that the user can lower his/her Reiatsu to any desired level. Zanpakuto Izaya's Zanpakuto aptly named Hēi lóng(黑龍, lit. Black Dragon) is a mythology type Zanpakuto. In its non-released state, it takes the form of two Wakizashi that Izaya wears over his shoulder with the two blades crossing in the center of his back. His Zanpakuto has a black and red grip with a guard that is in the shape of a black heart. Both of the swords have a connector on the hilt allowing Izaya to combine both of his blades into a single weapon. *[[Shikai|''Shikai]]: ''When Izaya says Consume The Lands his Zanpakuto changes into a Staff that has a red middle and both ends are golden. The staff is almost as long as Izaya, thus giving him longer reach without sacrificing power. Before he can release his Zanpakuto Izaya needs to connect his blades together. *'Shikai Special Ability:': Hēi lóng has the special ability to eject black flames from itself. These flames are near impossible to put out requiring a massive amount of water.Hēi lóng becomes coated with black flames that intensely burn all those who touch it except Izaya. The flames from Hēi lóng can be ejected from it while Izaya attacks allowing him a 360-degree area in which he can burn and when the flames touch something they begin to burn whatever they landed on. Hūxī de lóng(呼吸的龍, Breath of the Dragon): When Izaya says the Command word Scream Hēi lóng is spun in a circle with amazing speed and when it is spun a pillar of black flames is spouted from the weapon and whatever hits it is instantly incinerated. Although it is a powerful attack Izaya's back is a giant weak point, therefore, he only uses this attack if he is in trouble or he has something or someone watching his back. Chūshēng de lóngwáng(出生的龍王, Birth of the Dragon King): When Izaya says the word Live He spins his staff around and a column of fire shoots from the staff and forms into a dragon. Fēixíng de tiānkōng zhī shén(飛行的天空之神, Flight of the Sky God): When the word Vanish is said by Izaya black flames consume his body and transport him to a distance of 2 miles away from his original position(although he can stop shorter than that if he wishes). It is very useful in dodging area attacks. Yuán dǐng lóng de sǐwáng(圓頂龍的死亡, Dome of the Death Dragon): The command word Envelop causes Hēi lóng to create a dome of black fire that forms rather quickly. Izaya is able to freely pass in and out of the dome while all others are trapped within and are unable to get out unless Izaya removes the dome or the victim breaks out of it forcefully. Whilst inside the dome the victim's feet are constantly burned by the floor of the dome, also the walls of the dome burn whenever they are touched by someone other than Izaya. *[[Bankai|''Bankai]]: '' Wáng Hēilóng(王黑龍,lit.King Black Dragon) When Izaya uses his Bankai his staff becomes a lance-like weapon with a blade on both sides. *'Bankai Special Ability: '''Wáng Hēilóng's flames burn with such intense heat and ferocity that they cannot be extinguished no matter what is used against them. The flames also burn a deep deep black color and are able to burn through anything at an unimaginable 15,000,000 degrees Celsius. Also along with this Izaya is able to use multiple Shikai abilities as well as gaining new ones. '''Lóng zhī lín'(龍之鱗, Scales of the Dragon) Issuing the command word Protect grants Izaya the ability to grow a suit of scale armor that significantly reduces any damage that is directed towards Izaya.( This includes Kido and Physical attacks.) Although Izaya gains a giant boost in defense he becomes a lot slower. But this does not effect Flight of the Sky God. Hēilóng zhī zhǎo(黑龍之爪, Claws of the Black Dragon) Grow is the command word for this attack that gives Izaya the ability to supplement his hands for Claws. Izaya grows three Wakizashi length claws on each hand which allows Izaya to cut through most solid objects and most enemies defenses. Hollowfication Izaya was changed into a Vizard by participating in an experiment conducted by his best friend. The experiment was to see if Shinigami would be able to sense Hollows, Arrancar, and Espada alike if they took in some Hollow blood. The results of the experiment ended with Izaya as a hybrid of Soul Reaper and Hollow, an abomination in the eyes of the Soul Society. In order to save himself Izaya's friend Sairento Furyoku told the Council that the experiment was Izaya's doing trying to make himself stronger so he could take over the Soul Society. Upon hearing this Izaya was ordered to be put to death, but when the day of execution came Izaya was nowhere to be found. It was later confirmed that he escaped into the Material World. Luckily for Izaya, the Soul Society gave up the search for more pressing matters. *'Hollow Mask': Izaya's hollow mask is that of a Dragon. It has four long black horns on the top that twist and bend almost as if they are flesh. Izaya's mask also sports many tribal markings that supposedly denote royalty from an ancient tribal race. Along with these markings the mask also holds the Yin-Yang symbol representing the balance between Izaya's Hollow and Zanpakuto. *'Increased Power': As in all Vizards once Izaya dawns his mask he receives a substantial boost in his overall strength. *'Hierro': Izaya gains armored skin like many Arrancar when he puts on his hollow mask. *'Increased Speed': Izaya's speed increases significantly while he wears his mask boosting his already incredibly speed further. *'Cero': Once he puts on his hollow mask Izaya gains the ability to create a Ceros that can be fired from any part of his body. Resurreccion:' El Rey Dragón Negro: El Tirano Immortall' (The Black Dragon King: The Immortal Tyrant) Izaya activates his Resurreccion by breaking off pieces of his mask until only a piece remains over his right eye that transforms into an eyepatch. Once this is done Izaya's clothes transform and become black clothing adorned with chains and accompanied with a long trench coat. Also, Izaya grows two large Dragon wings that enable him to fly. Trivia Izaya's Zanpakuto Hēi lóng is based off the Chinese mythology of the black dragon. Izaya Mua is based off of two people Thane Krios from BioWare's Mass Effect 2 and me (mostly Thane). Izaya Mua's theme is: Invincible by Adelitas Way Category:ShinobiOfDeath Category:Vizard Category:Main Characters